


Poképorn, The Pokémon Smut Parody! (18+)

by Shadowangel615



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: A new region was discovered called the Fellatia Region, a place where sex is quite the norm among trainers and their Pokémon. While there are also many who think what happens here is inappropriate, there are still many who are interested in what this place has to offer, especially some who are rather famous in today’s world! Let us follow the story of a new trainer, Terry Risso, and see just what Fellatia has in store for him!





	Poképorn, The Pokémon Smut Parody! (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Author-Kun’s Ramblings!
> 
> Fellatia has Pokemon from every known region
> 
> I like big butts and I cannot lie!
> 
> Gengar's my second favorite Pokemon that isn't Legendary
> 
> Plot Twist, the Pokemon are secretly trying to undermine the various governments in Pokemon
> 
> Cynthia arrived in Fellatia at the request of the region's Elite 4 along with other Gym Leaders
> 
> There are 2 leaders for each Gym, one male, one female, they are sent a letter notifying them of what they should expect upon losing and what they could gain by winning
> 
> My hands are covered in cuts from a metal scrubber :(
> 
> There are rumors of a region-wide criminal organization in Fellatia...
> 
> The Elite 4 are all Female
> 
> In Tournaments, it's not uncommon for trainers to engage in sexual acts for the entertainment of the crowds in between matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Kun's Ramblings!
> 
> Fellatia is a play on the word Fellatio, which is Oral Sex for those who don't know, thanks to the guy who suggested that
> 
> My favorite Pokemon is Jolteon (Legendaries Aside)
> 
> My Favorite Legendary Pokemon is Dialga
> 
> Pikachu will not appear in this, Pikachu's overdone and I prefer Raichu
> 
> Lucy is the Hex Maniac from Pokemon X and Y
> 
> Anthropomorphic Pokemon are possible and will be explored in the future
> 
> Fellatia is home to Pokemon who have a much higher libido than any other region, on top of that, sex tends to be not uncommon out in public

Terry groaned as his alarm went off early in the morning and slowly sat up, his hazel eyes fluttering open as the sun came down on the fair skinned boy. He raised a hand and brought it down on his clock before he got up and went to the bathroom to groom his messy dark brown bed head, but to no avail. Sighing he instead decided to get dressed in his usual white T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and black jacket before he finally checked his calendar. His eyes shot wide open as he realized what day it was- his birthday! Today he finally became of age to become a Pokémon Trainer!

He dashed downstairs, passing his mom who barely was able to say a word as he bolted out the front door, but still smiled at how eager he was to follow his dream. Instantly he was greeted with the morning air of Bree, his hometown. It was a small town, nothing special, it had it’s own Pokémon Center and a market, but no Gym. But that aside, Terry continued his mad dash to the lab where the Professor would give him his first Pokémon. But, as he dashed down the road, he eventually came across Lucy, a strange girl who seemingly had it out for him.

As Terry turned a corner, her slammed headfirst into her, causing them both to fall back before he rubbed his head. Lucy was a Hex Maniac, one with long, wild, dark purple hair with a headband a shade lighter followed by pale skin and purple eyes to match. Her outfit was no more than a black, long sleeved dress hiding white stockings and purple shoes as well.

Once Lucy got up, she looked down at Terry with a dark glare, he never knew why she would give him that look, ever since he’d known her she’d look at him as though he were the epitome of evil. Nonetheless, she spoke a few simple words in an irritated tone.

“Watch it.” She said.

“S-sorry!” He said, “I wa-“

“I know why you’re here, you want to go see Professor Sunny.” She cut him off.

“Yeah...” Terry said as he got up, “can we avoid fighting today? I know you really like to start things with me.”

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but stopped and smirked instead before giving him a small nod. Terry sighed in relief, at least today he’d get a break. Then, before any other words could be exchanged, Lucy walked off towards the market, leaving Terry to finish his journey to the lab on his own.

It wasn’t much further, and once Terry arrived, and after he caught his breath from running across town, the doors opened on their own for him. He entered and saw bookshelves and empty desks on the first floor, while on the second, which all he had to do was climb a staircase to reach, had Professor Sunny’s workspace. Professor Sunny was a very eccentric fair skinned woman with short blond hair and amber eyes followed by a white shirt under her lab coat and jeans that lead to boots. Her lab had a table lined with beakers, test tubes, a microscope, some papers and two pokedexes while a machine rested in the far right corner of the room. Sunny herself was currently sitting down by said machine, currently reading the classic tale of Moby Dick, a story about a sailor’s obsession and revenge against an albino wailmer.

“Hi Professor!” He said as he approached her.

Sunny looked up and smiled brightly, “oh Terry! Is today your big day?”

“Yep! I’m so excited! I can barely contain myself!” Terry raised his fists excitedly while his eyes shined with that same enthusiasm.

“Alright then!” Sunny said and stood up before walking to the machine in the corner of the room, “let’s get to it then!”

“Yes, I’m excited as well.” A very familiar voice said.

Terry’s excitement faded as he turned and saw Lucy bearing that same smirk from before. She waved coyly at him, and then he realized that she herself was here to start her own Pokémon journey as well. But Terry instead tried to blot that thought out and looked back to Sunny before she opened the mechanism and allowed three Pokéballs to rise from it’s insides upon metal pistons. On each of the pistons was a label, “Dark”, “Psychic”, and “Fighting”.

“Now,” Sunny started, “I’d like you both to choose your first Pokémon. Once you choose them though you can’t go back, remember that.”

The two nodded before Sunny continued on.

“Now, in the Dark ball, we have an Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, in the Psychic Ball, Espeon, the Sun Pokémon, and in the Fighting ball, we have Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Now, I’ll step out, once you choose your Pokémon you two feel free to bond with them for a bit.” Sunny said then made her way out.

Terry looked to Lucy, who looked to him and said, “please, you take the first pick.”

His eyes returned to the machine next before he gulped in sheer nervousness. He hadn’t the slightest clue which to choose, didn’t help that he’d be stuck with one of them, not that it really mattered that much anyway. Ultimately he chose the Espeon. Upon grabbing it, the ball automatically released it and, in a white light, caused it to form next to him.

Terry looked down and his excitement returned as he found the Pokémon looking up at him with a curious gaze.

“Espy.” Was all he heard before he picked it up and pulled it close to his face.

“Hey! I’m Terry! Nice to meet you Espeon!” Terry said before he felt it lick his nose gently.

“Oh? Is that your choice? Lucky me, I get to choose this one then.” Lucy said and grabbed the Umbreon’s ball.

Once again the ball opened up and at Lucy’s feet formed the Umbreon. Lucy smiled and giggled as the Pokemon nuzzled her hand when she reached out to pet it before it spoke to her as well.

"Umbry!" It said as she scooped it up into her arms and began walking over to the restroom.

"Where're you going?" Terry asked.

Lucy stopped at the first step and cocked her head to the side, "to bond with my Pokemon, aren't you going to bond with yours?"

Terry blushed darkly, "Y-yeah, right."

Lucy returned her focus to the bathroom and shut the door behind her as Terry looked down and figured his Espeon was female. The Pokeballs must have also been flooded with aphrodisiacs as well, as she was also starting to show signs of going into heat. Terry set Espeon down and she rubbed up against his legs and moved between them as well, a sign of clear affection. Terry waisted no time in taking Sunny's chair and unzipping his pants Espeon hopped onto his lap. His flaccid cock laid there before her, and as lewd thoughts filled Terry's mind it started to harden. Espeon's eyes widened when she saw him at full mast before she lowered her head to run her tongue all the way from the base to the tip then repeated this action one more time. Next she focused on his tip and swirled her tongue around it in circles. Terry moaned softly and from the bathroom he could hear Lucy's groans as well and it got him curious as to what was going on in there, but, Espeon needed his full attention right now. What Espeon did next was begin to take him into her mouth and started trying to suck him, and though his length quickly filled her mouth, she showed no signs of stopping even as she tried to take him deeper and deeper, but only making about half his length fit while she tried to use her paws to stroke the rest. Terry's moans continued as Espeon began to pick up speed while at the same time he started to slightly buck his hips upwards as well. He could hear her gagging a bit but like before she showed no signs of stopping here either. Soon Terry's length began twitching as the pressure of his climax was slowly building up until finally he blew his load down her throat. Espeon tried to swallow but it was like she was taking a full meal so quite a bit escaped her maw before she pulled back and licked up the excess on her face. Then she jumped down and looked back at him with her upper half lowered and her tail lifted. Terry blushed again at the sight of Espeon's slit, his length once again becoming erect as he got down on his knees and teased her womanhood with his tip. Espeon let off a soft gasp as she felt his tip along her sensitive clit, just running up and down and prodding her every now and again as well. Soon that teasing would end, however, and his length would breach her inner regions. Espeon let off an aroused "Espy~" as he buried his length in deeper and deeper until he'd gotten the whole thing inside her. He began slow, gentle movements as his Pokemon began drooling in pure ecstasy, it was obvious she'd never quite felt something like this before. Espeon could barely move as she felt Terry's cock sliding in and out of her. Next Terry rolled them over so she was on top. She knew exactly what he wanted and started bouncing on his rod while her tongue lolled out. Soon she was moving as fast as she could, and once more she could feel his cock twitch and throb inside her while her walls toghtened around his shaft before he erupted inside her, quickly filling her insides before she slumped to the side by Terry, still dripping with his juices. Terry simply laid there a moment, trying to catch his breath before putting his length away and sighing.

As he tried to stand, the bathroom door swung open with Lucy standing in the doorway, an ear-to-ear smirk plastered on her face and her Umbreon at her side. Terry gulped, knowing that if she was like this then nothing good could come of it. Thoughts flooded his mind of what she planned before she finally spoke up.

“Terry! You and me! Your Espeon against my Umbreon! Let’s go!” She pointed directly at him as she spoke.

“N-now?!” Terry exclaimed, he was tired and needed a moment to catch his breath.

“Of course now! I’m going to defeat you here and you’ll see how superior I am!” She stated.

Before Terry could speak, Sunny yelled from the stairs, “HOLD ON JUST A MOMENT!”

Lucy dropped her arm and looked to the staircase as Sunny came into view and put her hands on her hips.

“Now listen here! There will be no battles here in my lab!”

“Yes!” Terry whispered to himself.

“Instead we’ll take it to the backyard!”

“No!” Terry whispered to himself.

Lucy‘s eyes met his once againbefore Sunny took them both to the backyard. On their way out, Espeon seemed to be pretty exhausted still, but still seemed to be able to fight yet. He’d just have to be careful about how he went about the battle. When they reached the backyard, the very first thing they noticed was how spacious it was. It was a round grassy area surrounded by various flowers, bushes and trees, and in the circle itself there was white pain that marked the area Terry and Lucy would fight in.

Sunny stopped at the edge and turned to them, “alright you two! The only rules here are as follows: if your Pokémon faints or is knocked out of the ring then they lose, no potions are allowed, and the loser has to give the winner a round of sex!”

“Okay,” Terry said, “sounds good.”

“I hope you’re good with your tongue Terry.” Lucy taunted.

Terry resisted the urge to retort and instead went to the left side of the ring while Lucy did the same. Next Umbreon and Espeon both made their ways into the field on their respective sides. Terry was determined to win here, hopefully when this was over Lucy would finally stop with all this, or at the very least give him a break.

When the fight began, Terry opened with, “Espeon! Use tackle!”

Espeon did so, dashing forward at full speed towards her opponent.

“Umbreon! Dodge then use tail whip!” Lucy called out.

Just moments before her strike could connect, Umbreon jumped over her and lashed at Espeon’s side, knocking her away.

“No!” Terry exclaimed.

“Umbreon! Use tackle!”

Umbreon now made the dash towards Espeon, who was just getting up now as well.

“Espeon! Dodge it!”

Espeon just barely got out of the way as Umbreon’s side just brushed the tip of her tail.

“Umbreon, use Tail Whip again!”

Umbreon went at Espeon again, there wasn’t enough time for Terry to react, but Espeon, this time, predicted his attack and hopped back out of range before countering with her own tail whip, knocking Umbreon onto his side.

Terry pumped a fist into the air and said, “yeah! Good job Espeon!”

“Espy!” The Pokémon called back to her trainer.

Umbreon got up in Espeon’s distracted and went in for another tackle, but it’s attempt was left in vain when Espeon hopped to the side and used her hind legs to kick Lucy’s Pokémon over. Umbreon was finished.

“No!” Lucy said and made her way to the downed Pokémon.

“Terry is the winner!” Professor Sunny said and raised her hand in Terry’s direction.

“Lucky shot...” Lucy grumbled to herself as Terry came over.

“I think I’ll take my reward now.” Terry said, smirking at his rival as well.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get it over with.”

Lucy was about to stand up but Terry stopped her and shook his head. She growled again and cursed under her breath as she unbuttoned his pants and watched his length spill out as she unzipped him, already at full mast.

“Pervert.” She spat as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began stroking him.

Slowly, gently, this is how she rubbed him. Her eyes and her tone said everything she wanted to say to him, but what Terry couldn’t tell was her own arousal hidden under her dress soaking her panties. Soon Lucy lifted his length and pressed the tip to his abdomen while her other hand grasped his testicles for a gentle massage. She added her tongue next, starting with his balls and slowly rising it all the way to his tip. She went for another lick, this time making it last a bit longer and then another before she brought his tip down and began swirling her tongue around his tip. Moans escaped Terry’s mouth throughout the whole ordeal before he watched as she began taking his rod into her mouth. She took half of him in and stroked the rest for now. He watched as her head bobbed up and down at a quick pace, but he noticed her eyes were closed now and that the hand on his testicles was now between her legs. Terry chuckled to himself at the irony here, the person who hated him most was actually rubbing herself while sucking his dick! Terry only thought he could help her finish since she was being so kind to help him. He took handfuls of her messy hair before slamming his hips forward and forcing the whole thing down her throat. Her eyes went wide and rolled back as he began to ruthlessly fuck her throat now while precum began slathering the inside of her mouth and throat. Lucy gagged as his cock bulged her throat over and over but also slurped his pre up as well. Terry could slowly feel the pressure building up towards his climax. But pulled out moments before he could finish.

“Hey!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Terry hasn’t cum yet, so the round isn’t over yet!” Sunny said.

Terry then lifted her up bridal style before looking for a spot she could be set before bringing her to a table he saw in one of the flowerbeds. He set her down and lifted her dress up to her hips before she decided to get rid of it completely as well as her shoes as well. Terry stripped himself as well before he walked up between Lucy’s legs and used his length to trace circles around her womanhood. Lucy moaned softly, then louder when she saw him using his thumb to flick her labia. She wanted to speak up but the next thing she knew was that she was feeling his cock press into her virgin pussy. Soon Terry breached her hymen though and slid his length into her up to the base. He sat still for her to adjust for the moment before she gave him a signal to move his hips again. He began gently, swaying his hips lovingly for her as tiny, cute, moans slipped through her pretty lips. But soon that changed, his movements became faster as she lifted her arms over her head while Terry pressed her legs together and began pounding her harder. Lucy drooled at the feeling of ecstasy pouring throughout her body while Terry gained speed again. Eventually he kept reached a point where Lucy had gone full nympho and begged him to pound her harder and for him give her all his sperm. He would oblige these requests, and when his breaking point was reached he poured his seed into her womb and earned loud moans from the two of them.

Terry pulled out as his seed followed closely before sitting down against the side. Professor Sunny approached with a smirk before placing her hands on her hip and snickering softly. It was nice to her, she could tell that something would blossom between the two. They may not see it now, but they would find out one day perhaps. She had a strong feeling that they would have many encounters along the road.

Soon Lucy sat up, her eyes glaring daggers down at Terry before she said, “pervert!”

Terry sighed in annoyance before he got up and got dressed. Lucy had done the same as well before they walked up to Sunny.

“Alright, well, now that you’re officially Pokémon Trainers you’ll need some supplies for the road ahead. I’ll go prepare some so in the meantime go get Espeon and Umbreon’s Pokéballs along with some extras on belts upstairs." Sunny told them.

They nodded before moving upstairs while Sunny put some things together. As they were getting the Pokeballs, Terry noticed that Lucy was avoiding eye contact with him the whole time. She must've been embarrassed from the whole ordeal, so he obviously wasn't going to hold it against her, not like he felt like holding things against her anyway. Once they were all set, Terry and Lucy got the things from Sunny and made their way to the edge of town with Espeon and Umbreon at their sides. They stood side by side before finally Lucy would look at him again, turning her whole body towards him as he did the same.

"Well, looks like this' it, no turning back now." Lucy said.

"Yep, looks like it," Terry said before reaching out his hand, "maybe we could travel together though, start over maybe?"

Lucy looked down at his hand then back to him before softly slapping his hand away and simply said, "no."

Terry, in surprise, said, "wait, why?"

"Because if I go with you then I don't have something to drive me," she said, "when we fought you showed me my weakness, I was too ahead of myself, I need to defeat you, so until then, you are my rival."

The brunet nodded, he understood what she was saying and smiled, a fire glinting in his eyes as he crossed his arms and said, "so, rivals huh? Sounds like a plan to me."

"Glad you agree." Lucy said, a fire glinting in her own eyes as well before she turned on her heels and walked into the forest, "anyway, I'll be off now, next time we meet I'll show you how much I've learned."

"If we do then I'll do the same." Terry said as he waited for her to get some distance before moving on his own.

One last glance at Bree was all he took before he began his new journey. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but that's what he felt was the most exciting part. He'd need to go out there and catch more Pokemon, breed them, then battle other trainers. He looked down at Espeon and smiled at her as they disappeared into the forest. What adventures await out hero? Let's find out next time, on Pokeporn, The Pokemon Smut Parody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is shorter than what I normally do, and I'm also sorry that there isn't as much smut in this one either, I'll work on that in the next one! But for now I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm gonna work on another draft for now but once that's out I'll put more effort into working on this story's next chapter! Anyway, that's all I have to say, hope you guys have a wonderful day!


End file.
